


In the Dark

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7023193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Danny thought, was the best way to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

This, Danny thought, was the best way to wake up. Steve's mouth was warm and wet around his cock, moving slowly up and down. Danny bit back a groan, and fought the urge to push up into Steve's mouth. He pushed his head back into his pillow and flung one arm haphazardly across his face. He buried his other hand in Steve's hair, running his fingernails over Steve's scalp, earning him a moan in response. The vibrations ran down his cock and up his spine, and Danny groaned aloud. 

"Steve..."

Steve didn't stop, his movements becoming faster. He reached up and pulled Danny's arm from over his face, interlacing their fingers together. In the moonlight, Danny could see Steve watching him, watching his reactions, and Danny thought he could come from that intense look alone. Danny removed his hand from Steve's hair and stroked the side of Steve's face. Steve leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. He sucked harder at Danny's cock, and Danny could feel his orgasm creeping up on him. 

"Steve, I'm..."

But Steve already knew. He knew Danny's body and his reactions almost better than Danny did, and he took Danny in as far as he could. Danny's hips arched and he came down Steve's throat, a loud moan ripped from his chest. Steve pulled away from him and Danny took the opportunity to pull him up so he could kiss him. Danny could taste himself as he invaded Steve's mouth with his tongue. Steve pressed back, taking as much as Danny was willing to give. Danny could feel Steve's erection, heavy against his thigh, and he reached down, taking it in his hand, stroking the way he knew Steve liked it best. They kept kissing as Danny brought Steve to the edge, tongues sliding together, teeth colliding, lips bruising in their intensity. 

"Danny," Steve whispered, "Oh, Danny."

"Come for me, babe," Danny murmured back, lips still brushing against Steve's. 

Steve panted over Danny's mouth as he came across Danny's stomach with a shudder. Danny stroked him through it until Steve pulled away to lie next to him. He flung an arm across Danny's middle, breathing heavily against Danny's arm. 

Danny rolled over, not far enough to dislodge Steve, but far enough to grab a few tissues off the bedside table to clean himself off. He wadded up the tissues and threw them in the direction of the bin. He'd deal with that in the morning. He snuggled closer to Steve, who's breathing had begun to even out, and Danny knew he'd be asleep soon enough. He laid his arm across Steve's, still holding him close, and turned his head so he could reach Steve's lips. He kissed him gently, and felt Steve smile. 

Yeah, Danny thought, this is the best way to wake up. It's also the best way to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am because my boys here would not let me sleep unless I wrote this down. So please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
